Chosen King
by RustyCage500
Summary: It's my second story about Bleach, this time Ichigo will became a Hollow and will change the whole world with his deeds. IchigoXHarem, Hollow Ichigo.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Karakura town is a very peaceful place where everyone slowly lived they life...but there was also something disrupting this peace, something which normal humans couldn't see...a Hollow. The creature was humanoid with a fish-like mask, it was chasing a boy with spiky orange hair, how did that happened someone would ask, not too long ago this creature lured by the strong Reiryoku smashed into the boy's house and attacked his family, the boy reacted rather quickly and attacked the Hollow catching its attention.

That's why the boy is running, to take this creature away from his family, to keep them safe even if it will end in his death. The boy's name is Ichigo Kurosaki, a human able to see ghosts. He, followed by the beast are already much distance apart from his house and other houses, he lead the Hollow into a park far away from his house. The creature however was still chasing Ichigo without any signs of stopping, Ichigo was already exhausted but the Hollow wasn't tired at all, more to that, it seem to be quiet amused with the boy trying to run away. Finally after several more seconds it finally had enough and quickly closed the distance between itself and the boy, when Ichigo was in its arm reach the Hollow slapped Ichigo with its massive hand sending him flying to the side, anyone could hear his ribs breaking from the impact, Ichigo slammed into the nearby tree further escalating the damage his body sustained from the previous hit.

Ichigo fall down onto the grass and started to cough blood, he slowly looked to the right where the Hollow was standing, his sight was blurry but Ichigo still noticed its grin widening. Before Ichigo could try and crawl away the Hollow raised its massive fist and slammed it into Ichigo...then all he cloud see was darkness.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and was surprised to stand once more in the same park that he lead the Hollow into, he turned around and a sudden sound caught his attention he looked down and his eyes went wide open when he saw a chain dangling from his chest.

"What the hell?!" He yelled in shock, he couldn't comprehend what happened, one moment some creature was going to kill him and then a chain was fused with his chest. Unfortunately he didn't have much time to figure out what happened because another sound reached his ears causing him to went stiff from fear...the sound was very feral growl. Ichigo slowly turned his head around and came face to face with a open jaw of a hollow, he could do nothing but watch as the Hollow began to close his jaw onto his head...then darkness came again.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, this is only a very short prologue to the actual story. The next chapter will be the beginning of the actual story and will be much longer. I started this story because an idea popped out in my head and I just decided to turn it into words, anyway, if any of you read my previous story from Bleach, Two World Family then you probably read my announcement about a rewrite. The chapter of it is half complete so you should all look toward for it in the coming days.  
**


	2. The New Beginning

Well, here it is, another chapter of Chosen King. I didn't update in a long time since I didn't had any motivation but now it changed. I hope that you all will lake this chapter, enjoy.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 **'Technique name'**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Hueco Mundo, an endless plain of white sand basked in a eternal moonlight, and a home of all Hollows. Deep under the sands is another location, Menos Forest . Every lesser Hollow looked in the direction of a bright light that illuminated the dark depths of the Menos Forest. When the light died down a smaller Hollow could be seen standing in front of a dissolving body of the Gillian, it looked down at its clawed hand and clenched it few times to test out this new body.

That Hollow is a white and muscular humanoid reptile with three-toed feet, long orange hair, a tail and glowing yellow eyes similar to that of a reptile, also its wrists are covered in a gray fur. Its mask resemble a human skull with jaw joint and rounded forehead, on the left side of said mask are dark red stripes. The tip of its tail is dark red with ribbon like markings creeping onto a white part of the tail, similar marking are covering the rest its body. The most noticeable trait of this Hollow are torn black hakama pants hold in place with white bandages.

"Kurosaki...Ichigo..." The Hollow muttered and looked at his other hand, he spend so much time as a mindless Gillian that he forgot how to speak, he rubbed his throat and looked around, upon seeing the lesser Hollows he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I must eat, I have to get stronger." He said to himself and closed his eyes, upon few seconds of silence Ichigo was able to hear a distance noises, it was similar to the screams but he also felt a beings more powerful than a Gillian, he slowly began to walk in that direction not caring about the lesser Hollows staring at him, he travelled through the forest slowly coming closer to the sound, then he saw it, a rather group of Adjuchas just finished killing a large group of lesser Hollows. They didn't seem to notice him yet as they're talking about someone called Baraggan, Ichigo slowly began to walk closer to the group with one intention in mind, devour.

* * *

Few weeks later in Soul Society, through the streets of Seireitei two people were walking, one was a busty woman with straight brown hair reaching to the middle of her back and brown eyes, she was wearing a standard Shinigami uniform with captain haori over it and black square glasses. That person was Sayomi Aizen, one of three female captains with figure rivaling that of Unohana Retsu.

The second person was a tall man with sharp features, silver hair and eyes narrowed to slits, he also was wearing a standard Shinigami uniform and captain haori, that man was Gin Ichimaru, another captain.

"Well then Gin, do you have any interesting news for me?" The woman asked in a gentle tone with an hint of sadness lacing her voice, she was looking straight in front of herself with an faraway gaze. The man beside her grinned and nodded.

"Of course Aizen-sama, recently some very interesting Adjuchas appeared in Menos forest." His words weren't something the woman appreciated, if the growl from her was any hint.

"Leave it Gin, you know that I still mourn his death...it was a mistake I still curse myself for." At that the man slightly opened his eyes revealing his sky-blue orbs.

"Ah...now that you mention it Aizen-sama, it's been already few months since Kurosaki Ichigo died...but that's even more reasons for you to listen. That Adjuchas I mentioned have long Orange hair and calls himself Kurosaki Ichigo." Upon hearing this Sayomi stopped, her eyes went wide open in shock.

"How...he shouldn't be able to turn into a Hollow, the Quincy blood of his mother should prevent that..." Sayomi muttered, Gin hummed slightly and looked up.

"Maybe it have something to do with that weird Hollow you created...White if my memory serves right...who knows maybe Kurosaki-kun will meet again with his mother...that would be something to watch." Gin said in a cheerful tone, a grin stretched on his face. Sayomi sighed and shook her head.

"Everything is possible Gin, let's just wait for Ichigo to turn into Vasto Lorde...then we will act." Gin, with his eyes still nearly closed, raised an eyebrow at the female Captain.

"How can you be so sure of that Aizen-sama?" He asked, Sayomi just smiled sadly.

"I know he will...after all he captured my heart...that's something." Sayomi said and began to walk again, Gin just stared at her for few seconds before following.

"Anyway, Aizen-sama, I wanted to report that the first stage of our backup plan is already completed, Rukia Kuchiki gave her Shinigami powers to Tatsuki Arisawa, the Seireitei should soon dispatch a small group of people to capture Rukia Kuchiki and hopefully erase the shame on their honor that is Tatsuki Arisawa." Sayomi nodded, acknowledging the information. Numerous Shinigami walked by, they didn't noticed the two captains, the two of them were simply invisible for the others.

"That's good, at least for now everything is going according to plan." Sayomi mused, more to herself than anyone else, Gin couldn't help but nod.

"True, however it's a real miracle that Kurosaki-kun somehow turned into a Hollow, guessing from the amount of energy Kurosaki-kun was releasing when he was only human...well...he will be probably the most powerful Arrancar ever." Sayomi nodded with a smile.

"Yes, he will. However for now let's focus on Kuchiki Rukia and Arisawa Tatsuki, those two are the crucial element in my plan." With that said Sayomi hurried her pace toward the 5th Division barracks with Gin closely behind.

"As you wish Aizen-sama, I'm curious as to what route Arisawa-san will take." At that Sayomi stopped, she slowly turned toward Gin with raised eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious, she will take the one we want her to." With that said Sayomi just turned and began to walk with grinning Gin right behind her.

* * *

"P-please, I will do anything, just don't kill..." The Hollow that was begging for his life stopped as a clawed hand separated his head from the rest of his body. Ichigo looked coldly at the dead body and looked around, lying around him were several dead bodies of Adjuchas.

"You there, are you alright?" He asked the Hollow behind that was quivering in fear not to far from him. It was fox-like Adjuchas, slightly bigger than him, its fur has nearly golden color and swaying behind the hollow were six golden, fox-like tails with black tips, this Hollow was rather unique because of it's tiny Hollow Hole placed on the front left paw. Its eyes are red with slited pupils and black sclera, it's fox-like mask has thick red line going from the nose to its forehead where it create a circle and continue till the top, it also have two lines on each cheek, one just under the eye-hole and the second going through the eye-hole. The ears of the mask act like a protection for the real fox ears with black tips. The fox Hollow flinched and looked up at Ichigo in fear.

"What?" It asked in a surprisingly feminine voice, Ichigo tilted his head to the side.

'I see, these Hollows probably thought that a female will be easier to take out...how typical.' Ichigo thought with a silent growl, he took a step toward the female Hollow and extended his hand toward her.

"I asked if you're alright, they didn't bite you did they?" The Hollow quickly shook her head, earning a relieved sigh from Ichigo.

"That's good, I heard that the bites are healing much slower than normal wounds so I was slightly worried." The female Hollow tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Worried, why? Is it because I'm a female?" She asked, Ichigo chuckled and shook his head.

"Not because you're a female, some of my Hollow friends are female and they can take care of themselves just fine. I was just worried." He looked at the dead Hollows around them and hummed in thought, it continued for few seconds before he turned toward the fox Hollow.

"Want join for the meal? It's plenty enough for both of us." The Hollow was wary at first but after several seconds nodded and walked closer to Ichigo.

"Ranka." The Hollow said her name, Ichigo nodded at her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The two settled for the silence as they began to eat.

* * *

"Alright, so...how do we get out from this shit?" Tatsuki Arisawa asked, Tatsuki is a teenager of 155cm in height with black hair and brown eyes. She has a tomboyish appearance, and has a very lean frame, her hair are short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides in tune with her less than feminine appearance. She's wearing a standard Shinigami uniform with a red scabbard tied to her waist on left side, in her hand is a standard looking katana with silver oval tsuba and red wrapping on the hilt. She cut down a lesser Hollow that charged at her, quickly followed by another.

"I don't know, my stupid brother forced us into this situation, he should know better than to use a Hollow Bait in the town." Another person said, it was a girl of 160cm in height with short black hair falling slightly on her face and purple eyes. She wears white hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a knee-length skirt and black stockings with a blue trim on her gloves and boots. In her hand was a bow made of bright blue energy, the girl's name is Matagi Ishida, one of the last living Quincy.

"Then I will get his ass back for this!" Tatsuki shouted in anger as she slashed a Hollow right through the middle of its mask, killing it instantly, a piercing screech diverted her attention from the horde in front of her just as a bat-like Hollow dive-bombed at her for high above, Tatsuki quickly raised her sword to block but several arrows hit the Hollow in the back, changing its direction and killing it, without missing a beat Tatsuki gave a quick nod to Matagi and with great precision bisected the Hollow that tried to sneak up on her. The girls only had slight problem during the initial waves of Hollows but their number increased with each minute, the girls were slowly being pushed back into a dead end by the seemingly endless swarm of Hollows.

'Damn you Uryū, if we get out of this I'm so kicking your ass.' Tatsuki thought in panic, the Hollows suddenly moved with more ferocity than before, leaving the girls with too little time to catch even the smallest of breaks, finally the girls fall down onto their knees.

"Damn it...I can't...fight anymore." Tatsuki muttered between pants, Matagi growled slightly and looked at the Hollows, then one of the bulkier Hollows lunged at them, not having any strength to fight back the girls closed their eyes and awaited the end. Normally that would be the case but a gust of wind and a loud screech of pain forced them to open their eyes.

Standing in front of them with his fist extended was Yasutora Sado, or 'Chad' as his friends call him. He is a rather tall teenager, standing at 197cm in height with dark skin, pronounced cheek-bones and has wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hangs over his brown eyes. He is a muscular and extremely tall man and appears to be much older than he actually is. Covering his right arm all the way to his shoulder was a strange armor. The shoulder fans out a bit into an upward extension, parallel to his height. It has an indentation at the top in the middle of the extension, stopping just where his shoulder begins, separating the upward extension into two. There are two wing-like protrusions on either side of his wrist. The arm is black, with a dark magenta strip running down the middle of the arm, tapering down towards a point that stops at the wrist. The dark magenta strip is outlined by a thin white line. These patterns are on the top as well as the underside of his arm. He wears his gray pants with a pink short-sleeved shirt.

The girls looked at the wave of Hollows and their eyes went wide open at what they saw, most of the Hollows that pushed them back were gone, probably decimated by the newly arrived teenager. The remaining Hollows shuffled slightly in their direction before Chad took a step forward, there wasn't anything more needed as a black tear in the air opened behind the Hollows, all Lesser Hollows understood that it just wasn't their day and escaped through the portal, when it closed Chad turned toward the two girls.

"Are you alright?" He asked, upon seeing that the girls nodded he smiled slightly before collapsing.

"Chad/Sado-san!" the two girls shouted in fear, Matagi quickly knelled before him and checked his pulse, after few seconds she sighed in relieve.

"It's nothing, he's just exhausted." Matagi said and quickly looked around.

"Let's get him somewhere safe and deal with this mess." She stated and tried to pick up Sado only to grunt in exertion.

"Maybe I should help you." Tatsuki proposed, Matagi in response gave her a blank stare.

"That should be obvious." Tatsuki shrugged and helped Matagi, the two of them then began to drag Sado back to his place.

* * *

"Ichigo-sama, what are you thinking about?" Ranka asked, she and Ichigo were currently traveling through the surface of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo turned toward her and shrugged.

"I was just thinking when I will meet any of my friends here, after all it's been around..." He paused and looked up in thought, Ranka tilted her head to the side and waited, after several seconds Ichigo nodded and looked back at her.

"Two months, two months since I last saw Ulquiorra." Ranka tilted her head in the other side at that.

"Ulquiorra? Who is that?" Ichigo chuckled slightly at that.

"Ulquiorra was one of those female friends I told you about, she's a Vasto Lorde...quite powerful at that...she's a rather emotionless person, I worked really hard to get even small reaction from her." Ranka's eyes went wide open at the first part of this information.

"A female Vasto Lorde? Now that's something new." Ranka said, seemingly deep in thought, after few seconds she stopped walking and looked to the left.

"Ichigo-sama...who is this?" She asked in confusion, Ichigo turned toward her for few seconds before following her line of sight, what he saw there caused his eyes to went wide open, standing atop the dune was a Shinigami with short black hair and brown eyes, his sword pointing at them, Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him.

'Something isn't right, what a Shinigami would do here alone.' Ichigo thought, he fully turned toward the Shiningami and crossed his arms over his chest.

"State your business here Shinigami, otherwise I will be forced to kill you." Ichigo spoke calmly, just loud enough for the Shinigami to hear him, after few seconds the Shinigami just smirked and began to swing his blade around, Ranka growled and prepared to attack with Ichigo doing the same.

"I won't repeat..." Ichigo began but the Shinigami quickly turned around and began to run.

"Come back here!" Ranka shouted and began to chase him, when she was moving up the dune Ichigo had a vision...a vision of a girl jumping into the river, his eyes went wide as he realized something.

"Ranka, no!" He shouted and lunged after the fox who jumped into the air, just then the dune right below Ranka exploded, her eyes went wide open when she saw the opened jaws of a Hollow reaching and starting to close in on her body.

'No...Ichigo-sama...I can't die like this.' Ranka thought and closed her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" A fist slammed into the Hollows side, launching him several meters away from Ranka, she quickly opened her eyes and saw as the aggressive Hollow landed on the sand with a yell of pain, however as quickly as it hit the ground it rolled and landed on its legs. The Hollow was bigger than a normal one, indicating his status as Adjuchas, the Hollow resembles a giant hamster with bird-like hands and feet and a tentacle-like limb that hangs from his forehead, similar to the lure of an anglerfish. It send a glare at Ichigo but quickly backed away when Ichigo glared back, Ranka landed behind Ichigo without any injuries.

"You...I've seen someone like you before...your scent is also familiar" The Hollow said with a smirk, Ichigo clenched his fists and took a step forward.

"Ranka...stay back, it's my fight." He said sternly, Ranka nodded and backed away from Ichigo, the Hollow just tilted it's head to the side.

"Ah, I see...so you were that boy, I must say your mothers soul was delicious." The Hollow quickly jumped away as Ichigo crashed down on the place he stood before.

"My name is Grand Fisher, I lived more than you kid which means that you have no chance...but let me tell you one thing..." Ichigo growled and stood up, dusting off the fist he used to attack.

"I still remember how your mother tasted..." At that comment Ichigo's eyes went wide open before they narrowed.

"You will die." With that Ichigo charged at the Grand Fisher, trying to slash his mask, Grand Fisher just jumped back avoiding the attack. Ranka looked in fear as Ichigo tried to deliver even one hit to the bigger Hollow.

"Die!" Ichigo suddenly stopped his attacks and lunged at Grand Fisher with terrifying speed, Grand Fisher quickly turned his lure into a brown haired woman, Ichigo's mother.

'Come on kid, how would you react.' Grand Fisher thought with a smirk, that smirk however disappeared as Ichigo without blinking severed his lure, Grand Fisher cried out in pain, slashing at Ichigo who jumped above the claw and slashed as his appendage, creating few deep gashes on it, from the holes under its eyes Grand Fisher released the tentacles at Ichigo, however it didn't prove successful as Ichigo's foot slammed into his mask, launching it back. Ranka quickly arrived at Ichigo's side and raised her tails into the air, on each tip a blue ball of fire appeared.

"Eat this!" Ranka shouted and threw the fireballs at Grand Fisher who's eyes went wide open, the fireballs reached their target and exploded, blowing up a large cloud of sand. Ichigo looked at Ranka in surprise.

"Nice one, since when can you do six at once?" He asked, Ranka just shrugged and looked at the cloud.

"I don't know." Was her simple answer, Ichigo nodded and looked at the settling cloud, his eyes widening slightly when he saw Grand Fisher, the only real damage would his missing front left leg and several large wounds across his body. Ichigo's eyes quickly narrowed.

"Ranka, we must go all out on this one." Ichigo said sternly at which Ranka nodded.

"Of course Ichigo-sama." Grand Fisher sneered at them, the hair on his body covered his missing leg and after few seconds a new one appeared earning a gasp from Ranka. Without waiting any longer Ichigo lunged at Grand Fisher with Ranka quickly following him, the hair on Grand Fisher elongated and shot out at the two, Ranka dodged to the side and crated a small fireball which she threw above Grand Fisher, Ichigo cut through the spear-like hair and jumped into the air, he pointed his claws at Grand Fisher and growled, a small ball of red energy appeared at the tip of Ichigo's claws earning a shocked look from Grand Fisher. Ranka quickly

" **Cero**." Ichigo whispered, the ball of energy turned into a crimson beam, the beam hit the fireball creating a spear-like tip made from blue flames, before Grand Fisher could dodge Ranka threw two fireballs at him which quickly hit the intended target, distracting the Hollow. Then the beam hit him and created an explosion of enormous size, the explosion extended upward into an blue and red atomic mushroom, not taking the risk Ranka began to throw her fireballs at the place Grand Fisher was last, adding to the cloud of dust.

"Enough Ranka, you will get tired." Ichigo spoke calmly, before meeting Tier and Ulquiorra he would probably jump there and search for him...now he will wait and see. The cloud lasted for a good 10 minutes before settling down, Ichigo sighed in relieve when he saw Grand Fisher lying there, the crater created by his **Cero** was slowly filling with sand, Ichigo began to walk toward him with Ranka right behind, Grand Fisher looked at Ichigo with something he never felt before...primal fear.

"What are you...?" He asked weakly, Ichigo just walked up to him and stabbed his hand hand into his body, causing Grand Fisher to cry out in pain.

"I wanted to test something for a long time now...Ranka, kill him." Before Grand Fisher could protest Ranka stabbed her tail into his mask, destroying it in the process. Ranka looked at Ichigo and watched as Grand Fisher began to turn into black particles which began to gather in Ichigo hand and slowly turned into a small disc, it all lasted for a minute or two before Ichigo raised the disc to his eye level.

"I see, that should be interesting." Ichigo muttered to himself, he quickly snapped the disc in half and looked at Ranka.

"Eat this." He said and tossed one half at Ranka who caught it in her mouth before swallowing, Ichigo also ate his half before they waited.

"Ichigo-sama, I think that it isn't wo..." She stopped suddenly when she felt power coursing through her body, her eyes going wide open in pain as she felt something growing out near her tails, Ichigo watched in interest as another tail shoot out from Ranka's body. He also felt the energy coursing through him but in his case nothing physical happened.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked in concern, Ranka snapped her head at him, her eyes still wide.

"What was that?" She asked, Ichigo looked at the ground where Grand Fisher was lying with a calm gaze.

"I was thinking what would happen when we eat Reishi directly instead of devouring a Hollow's body, it seems like this method brings more satisfying results." At that Ranka's eyes went wide open.

"But...how did you do that?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Remember how I told you about Ulquiorra, as a Adjuchas her mask didn't allow her to eat a normal way, she was using the same method I used only she absorbed energy into herself instead of creating an object from it." Ranka nodded weakly, Ichigo began to walk away.

"Let's go, I feel like something interesting will happen soon...and I intend of being there when that happens." Without anything more to say Ranka began to follow after him.

"Ichigo-sama, can I ask you a question?" Ranka asked, Ichigo chuckled and nodded.

"Sure, go on."

"Since when you're able to manipulate Reishi?" At that Ichigo stopped and looked up at the moon.

"Honestly...no idea." And with that he began to walk again, Ranka sighed and followed behind him.

(To be continued...)


	3. Announcement

Hello everyone, I just wanted to inform all of you the I created a blog where all of my stories would be transferred. I hope it would allow me easier contact with all of you, my readers, I would also inform you that I won't leave this site anytime soon. Anyway, you can find it here: AFRC500 dot blogspot dot com


	4. Annoucement!

For some time now I have the blog where all of my previous and new stories will be placed, that's why I would like all my fans to go there instead of this site.

afrc500 blogspot com (dots in blank spaces)

All my stories and their continuations or rewrites will be there, I hope I will see you all there.


End file.
